The ordinary Boys
by Wizard Ghost-Rock
Summary: Que harias tu en una aburrida tarde de verano? bien esto harian los chicos de bronce. lean y comenten -Historia reeditada-
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

_Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro._

_**THE ORDINARY BOYS**_

_Por : Wizard Ghost_

_**Hola les doy un gran saludo a todos los lectores. Quiero informales a todos aquellos que leen mis historias sigo siendo el mismo autor llamado wizard of love y últimamente como wizard ghost . tuve un ligero contratiempo no se preocupen que esta historia es la anteriormente llamado por todo lo alto pero aun asi lleva el mismo rumbo . Asi disfruten su lectura y espero que les guste y si gustan dejen su comentarios son bienvenidos**_

_**Capitulo 1. Que aburrido dia**_

Era un dia soleado en el santuario , tranquilo , cada quien es sus asuntos. Estan de flojeros, de paseo y cosas por el estilo

En la casa de escorpion , Milo terminaba su limpieza de cada viernes listo para alguna fiesta del sabado.

-UF! ya termine- dijo cansado – ahora que ...-le paso una idea por la cabeza – ya se ...ire con camus-

Escorpion iba entuasismado hacia acuario – _que saori no es capaz de poner escaleras electricas...tacaña – _pensaba en su irritante camino

-Camus! Camus!-grito- _condenada hielera donde estas- _decepcionado va de regreso a su casa, pateaba una lata mientras pensaba en voz alta – que aburrido no tener nada que hacer- derrepente se queda parado- los bronceados estan la mansion si convenzo a Saori de quedarnos seria genial- salio corriendo en busca de algun telefono.

Milo llego a una caseta telefonica y toma el telefono mientras piensa: "Rayos tenia mi celular en la cama, bueno, ya que.

Marca el numero y espera...

:::

-Mansion Kido, Japon.

.

Los chicos estaban en la sala de entretenimiento. Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu, la sala habia unas escaleras amplias de caracol, una mesa de billar a un lado un mini bar, en el centro un sillon para 7 personas y en la pared una tele de 70 pulgadas con un kinect. (¡aaaaa que envidia!) se encontraban jugando Hyoga vs Ikki Dance central. Al terminar Ikki exclama:

-¡¿QUEE? 8,530 a 2,940! ¡Yo debi haber ganado!-Dijo algo enojado.

-Jajaja... ¡te gane! ¿Quien sigue?

-Yo te gano hablador- Dijo Shun.

-¡Ven y demuestramelo hombrecito!

-Jaja muy gracioso... veras como suplicas la revancha...-

Cuando estaban a punto de empezar aparecio Saori de forma imprevista.

-Chicos, sera mejor que se preparen...-Dijo muy enojada-Van a cambiarse de habitaciones.-Dijo despues de una bocanada de aire.

-¿qué? ¿por qué?-Dijo Seiya.

-Por que los caballeros dorados llegan hoy en la tarde.-Dijo irritada.-Van a pasar una parte del verano aquí.-dijo si mas rodeos y se retiro a su despacho

dejando un aire de confusion

Mientras en un avion rumbo a Japon

-no puedo creer que me haya dejado convercer Milo –regñaba camus

-no me estes reprochando y machacando que tu si querias venir-le protesto

-que?..tu fuiste quien mi jalo de los,pies, ademas algunos no estamos de acuerdo con tu idea-concliyo acuario fastidiado por la situacion

-ya Camus deja de quejarte que ya vamos a la mitad-trato de encontentar –faltan 16 horas je-

-¡16 horas!- semjante grito se escucho hasta la cabina

**Mansion Kido **

**-**Shun por curisiodad,-dice malicioso Seiya-

-¿Qué pasa?-interroga Shun

-el dia del cuampleaños de Makoto el tipo te pidio que tocaras el piano para el-Shun cada vez lo veia mas impresionado-Y le dedicaste Clocks de coldplay con todo y letra-al decir esto poso su mirada ante la impresión increduladel peliverde.

Para mostrar compostura, los chicos aguantaban la risa ante la cara del peliverde y este se dio cuentadeque cambo su expresion y dijo:

-Si, ¿algun problema?-dijo con el semblante serio.

-No hay ninguno.

-Oye Shun-Dijo Hyoga-Dejamos una asunto pendiente.-Dice desaiante el cisne.-

-Veras como suplicas la revancha...

-¿Ah,si?Diselo a mi intelecto superior-protesta burlonomente-Dijo el rubio.

-Querras decir cerebro congelado, pato de granja (xD)!-Se rie Ikki.

-Es cisne, pollo ahumado-Protesta ofendido.

-¡Menos charla y mas accion!-Dice el burro alado...perdon ... pegaso (perdon si ofendi a alguien no dejen de leer!)

Ponen el juego a modo batalla, empieza a sonar la cancion i gotta feeling.

Despues de 5 minutos...

-¡Rayos!...780 205 a 240 100!-Exclama molesto el rubio.

-¿Quieres la revancha?-Pregunta sarcastico Shun.

El rubio estaba a punto de responder la pregunta cuando entro Tatsumi diciendo:

-Suban a la puerta de entrada-Dice y se retira sin mas rodeos (que rudo xD)

Los chicos suben y sin previo aviso llegan dos camionetas y un auto de color negro.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunta Fenix.

Del auto baja un entusiasmado Escorpion.

-Hola chicos-Dice Milo.

-Holaa-Expresan fastidiados, irritados, desesperados al borde del suicidio y todos los sinonimos habidos y por haber, en pocas palabras, al ver bajar a los caballeros dorados y Kannon.

-Se supone que llegarian mas tarde de lo planeado-Expreso disgustado el peliazul.

-El viaje duro menos de lo planeado.-Dijo Saori bajando de la camioneta y pasando de largo.

Despues de bajar el equipaje, tomar el almuerzo y empezar a organizar a los dorados

-Tatsumi le dara indicaciones chicos pasen buen dia-se retira a su habitacion

-bien sigame-pidio tatsumi de mala gana

-¡Miren! Que elegancia –Decía Milo al ver una de las molduras de la decoración de la enorme casa -¿Y dices que los chicos de bronce viven aquí?

-Sólo Hyoga Shiryu y Shun –Le explicó Mu -Ikki y Seiya viven en otro lugar.

-Tiene ciertas ventajas ser de los preferidos de Saori –Acotó Saga.

-Cierto –Mascara de la Muerte

Tatsumi leía unas hojas de papel donde tenía escritos los nombres de los caballeros dorados.

-¿Compartiré este cuarto con ellos? -Mu se rascaba la cabeza -¿Y donde dormirá Kiki?

-¿Trajiste a Kiki? –Tatsumi se mostró contrariado –Les dije bien claro que no trajeran nada que no sea indispensable.

-No tuve más remedio –Dijo Mu –No tenía donde dejarlo, y como es pequeño, y está a mi cargo, me acusarían de abandono de un menor.

El buen Mu, siempre piensa en los demás.

-Supongo que podremos aumentar otra cama –Le dijo Tatsumi, al ver al pequeño Apendix sonriendo detrás de su maestro.

El calvo continuó leyendo su hoja.

-En esta otra habitación dormirán Aldebaran, Shaka y Shura

Y dieron un paso adelante los mencionados, primero Shaka quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso quiere decir que podemos dormir ya –Virgo no dijo más y se acomodó en la cama más cercana a la puerta.

-Pero si dormiste en todo el viaje –Shura puso su maleta sobre Shaka -¿quieres seguir durmiendo?

-Es que es cambio de horario –Le respondió el caballero de la sexta casa –Así estaré despierto durante la cena.

-Pero en el santuario me explicaste que dormías durante el día por si algún día Saori te necesitaba en Oriente, así nunca te afectaría el cambio –Aldebaran entró a la recamara agachándose para no golpearse con el marco de la puerta –Explícame otra vez ese asunto Shaka.

-Yo también quiero saber –Shura sacudía a Virgo para obtener respuesta.

-Ahora no, es hora de mis meditaciones.

Tatsumi deja a los caballeros y su amena charla para conducir a los otros a la habitación siguiente.

-Aquí dormirán Saga, Dokho y Camus.

-¿Dónde dormirá Kanon? –Preguntó Saga.

-¿Kanon, quien es Kanon? –Preguntó Tatsumi mientras revisaba la hoja con la lista de caballeros dorados.

-Aquel es Kanon

-No, ese es Kanon, yo soy Saga.

-No, tú eres Kanon, yo soy Saga.

-No me importa quien es Kanon –Gritó Tatsumi Exasperado –Traeré otra cama para Kanon, quien quiera que sea.

-¿Y vamos a vivir todos hacinados? –Camus mostró su molestia.

-Te compadezco Camus –Milo sonó más divertido que acongojado por la desgracia de su amigo –¡Tendrás que vivir con los dos locos del santuario!

-En la última habitación, dormirán, Afrodita, Mascara de la muerte y Milo.

-¡Que! –Exclamó Milo –Tendré que dormir con los otros dos locos del Santuario.

-Pobre Milo –Remedó Camus a Escorpión -Tendrá que convivir con el amanerado y el psicópata.

-¡Oye! –Le gritaron al mismo tiempo Mascara y Afrodita.

Tatsumi creyó que agrupando a los caballeros por afinidad de signos, y esto lo sacó de un pasquín de supermercado, el que las personas que son del mismo elemento son afines, la distribución de habitaciones era la más adecuada. Pero ya ven que no siempre hay que creer en las cosas que dicen los diarios.

Por eso tenemos a nuestros no tan santos dorados instalándose y acomodándose lo mejor que pueden, porque a pesar de todo son seres humanos. O eso es lo que se cree, pero nunca se ha demostrado.

No pasaron ni cuatro minutos y veintidós segundos cuando los problemas comenzaron.

-¡Te dije que no quiero rosas en la habitación! –Vociferaba Máscara de la Muerte –Que no es recámara de anciana.

-Y por que no botas entonces a Milo, que trae un frasco de galletas desde Grecia –Afrodita señaló el envase de porcelana que Milo sostenía con cuidado y lo ponía sobre la mesita de noche.

-Por lo menos trajo algo de comer –Mascara Mortal levantó el recipiente y metió la mano en el para sacar una galleta.

-No traje galletas –Explicó Milo –Allí traje a Milos Junior, mi escorpión mascota.

Mascará soltó inmediatamente el envase dejándolo caer para romperse sobre el piso de mármol.

-Mira lo que hiciste Mascara, ahora Milos Junior no tendrá donde dormir –Milo puso la mano en el piso y el escorpión rápidamente subió a su palma –Ahora tendré que guardarlo en el cajón de la mesa de noche.

-¡Quiero que saquen esas horribles cosas del cuarto! -Gritó Mascara.

-¡Primero tú quita tus horribles máscara de la pared! –Le dijeron al mismo tiempo Afrodita y Milo.

Pero no era el único lugar donde se avecinaban los problemas.

-Parece que va a nevar –Dokho se frotaba las rodillas –Mis reumas me duelen, seguro nieva por la noche.

-Estás exagerando Dokho –Dijo Camus sin prestarle atención –Estamos en verano.

-Yo también siento frío –Se quejó Kanon –Cierra esa ventana que nos vamos a resfriar.

-No creo que el frío venga de afuera –Dijo Saga mirando de reojo a Camus –Creo que la fuente está en nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Camus era inteligente y se daba cuenta de las frases dichas entre líneas -¿Qué yo soy una especie de refrigerador con patas?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero lo insinuaste.

-Mejor enciendo la calefacción –Interrumpió a tiempo Dokho para que las cosas no lleguen a mayores –Además ya es hora de que le lleve este bloque hielo a Shiryu para que haga la escultura para la cena de hoy.

Despues de un rato, Milo estaba en la sala, aburrido igual o mas que en el santuario.

Estaba cambiandole a los canales cuando vio un documental sobre la vida de una banda de rock, ahora reconocida internacionalmente. Entonces al brillante Milo se le ocurrio una gran idea.

Llamo a todos incluyendo alos chicos de bronce al cuarto de entretenimiento.

-Oigan chicos!-Tenia que alzar la voz ya que habia un alboroto-Su atencion por favor-No le hicieron caso- ¡INUTILES VOLTEEN!...gracias-despues del grito decidieron hacer caso.-Como saben esta crisis de aburrimiento...-

-Ya dejate de rodeos y dino que es lo que quieres-Grito mascara de muerte

-Si...Ya que tuve que interrumpir mi manicure-Dijo Afrofdita.

-Ok, ok. No se esponjen...Les iba a proponer si formabamos una banda de rock.

Se sintio un silencio profundo... De pronto se escucho una carcajada por parte de Ikki.

-Ustedes...Una...Banda...-Decia entre risas el fenix.

-¡QUE POSITIVO!-dijo Aioria.

-como te decia yo, yo creo que los bronceados no serian muy utiles-Dijo Milo pensando que era el genio de la lampara.

En un lugar no muy lejano, en Egipto, el genio emitio un estruendoso estornudo.

-¡AACHHUU!.

-Salud-Dijo Aladin.

-Gracias-Con varios signos de interrogacion en la cabeza

De vuelta a la mansion, Hyoga, ofendido, Dijo:

-Oye, podriamos manejar 3 instrumentos sin que se dieran cuenta.-Termino de hablar y se retiro molesto.

Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki lo se retiro a su cuarto. Dejando al los dorados en sus asuntos.

Al poco rato, los bronceados estabn en la sala viendo la tele. De pronto ven un comercial de MTV.

-_¿No te gustaria formar una banda, viajar por el mundo oferciendo conciertos y conociendo a famosos?_

Los chicos cada vez prestaban mas atencion a cada palabra del locutor

-_si te agrada , ven a nuestras instalaciones para audiciones , hoy y mañana hasta las 6 pm , los siguientes 3 dias se hara la prueba a los instrumentos. Ven haz audicion participa y gana, pero date prisa solo aceptaremos 10 bandas-_el locutor concluye dando los derechos y restricciones etc. Los bronceados se quedan pensando casi se caen del sillon cuando Seiya se levanta.

-no es mala idea –opino Hyoga –podriamos empezar conseguimos los instrumentos-

-que te pasa , no tenemos voz alguna –le dijo Shiryu

-ya se quien puede-susurro pegaso sale en busca de andromeda

-Shun! Shun!-Toca la puerta del su habitacion

-¿qué pasa?-pregunta confuso. Seiya le cuenta lo ocurrido, y este se queda pensando.- y creiamos que podrias ser la voz

-emm...dejame pensar...No-responde alfin

-¿qué? Por que no andale di que si-mientras hablaba puso cara de perrito a medio morir

-no no no ...cara de perrrito no es mia- y sin mas remedio no pudo contenerse- esta bien-

-Genial-feliz se decide Seiya –iremos hoy- termino

-¿hoy? Pero...-

-Pero nada- le protesto Hyoga

En ese mismo momento se fueron a la instalaciones del programa. Pero antes de llegar hicieron una parada en el centro comercial.

-Que hacemos aquí-pregunta el peliverde

-ya veras- le respondio

Se bajan y se encaminan a una peluqueria ante la mirada confusa de Shun

-Seiya…podemos venir mas tarde…-le afirmo

-sientate…jeje-Seiya entusiamado lo obliga a sentarse

-¿Que?...no-protesto alarmado

-Hazle un corte que vaya con el , que encaje con su estilo- el estilista asintió – ya regreso voy a las instalaciones para la audición- se va como burro sin mecate

-ya que dejame escojo uno – dijo dándose por vencido

_**Fin del capitulo 1**_

_**Gracias a todos y tambien a todos los silenciosos.  
><strong>_

_**Hasta la próxima . Reviews**_


	2. cap 2: Crees en amor a primera vista?

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

_Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro._

___**THE ORDINARY BOYS**_

_Por : Wizard Ghost_

Capitulo 2: Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Seiya habia regresado despues de 15 minutos, claro, habia llegado tarde y Shun no estaba en la estetica. Camino por un rato hasta que lo encontró en la sección de comida comprando un pregunta:

-¿Qué corte te hiciste que te ves tan genial?-El corte era un tribal no muy exagerado , a los lados tenia corto hasta un poco mas arriba de la oreja, la parte de enfrente llevaba el fleco. Mientras lo viboreaba como vieja se encontró algo inesperado en el…

-¿Por qué tienes un piercing en la oreja?-Iban camino al auto mientras le contaba lo sucedido.

-Perdi una apuesta-ante tal respuesta pegaso pensó " ¿Shun apostando?", ya habían llegado al auto e iban en camino a las instalaciones del programa.-Fue un partido de futbol entre Manchester vs Barcelona y el menso de yo acepte el castigo si ganaban las Manchester los que le iban al Barcelona se bañarían en huevo y si perdían los que le iban a Manchester solo tres de ellos se perforarian una parte del cuerpo. Obviamente yo perdi.

-Ya entiendo-(Por fin burro alado)

Ya habían llegado a las instalaciones. Cuando el guardaespaldas les pregunta cortésmente:

-¿Qué se les ofrece, caballeros?-Era un tipo que media alrededor de 2.10 metros de alto. Una complexión muuuy gruesa, traje negro con lentes negros y un bombin negro. Y tenia tatuada en la mano derecha el nombre Osito.

-Venimos a las audiciones del programa.-Responde el castaño a "Osito".

-Al frente esta la recepción.-y les cedió el paso.

La recepcionista les da uana tabla de datos a cada uno les da el numero 4643.(Siento que me quedo corto jeje XD)Hizo que pasaran a la sala de espera. Se sorprenden al ver tanto gentío que parecía tianguis. Veian como unos calentaban haciendo maniobras de porristas y uno dio una vuelta hacia atrás y no tuvo muy buena visita por parte del suelo. Otros salian de la sala de jueces llorando, otros con voz de opera y otras voces que venían de las rutas de ciudad Juarez.

-Esto parece mercado de abastos-le susurra Seiya a Shun.

-Pues creo que el que se cayo se partió la mandarina en gajos.-aporto el peliverde y Seiya rio-De 50 000 participantes solo 15 van a pasar. Que gacho ¿no?

Seiya que tenia un folleto de la mecánica del concurso leyo-"No solo es una prueba de canto los concursantes se someten a pruebas de talento, inteligencia, entre otras cosas. Ya que los famosos de estos años son solo cabezas huecas ya no queremos artistas ignorantes. Es algo vergonzoso."…Oh, ya entiendo por que de 50 000 solo pasan 15. ¡Todos los cara bonita tienen cabeza diokis!

-Oye, ¿Qué insinuas?Me incluyes como un idiota?Miren quien habla!

-No, ¡claro que no!-Dijo sudando frio y tratando de simular que le cayo la soga al cuello.

-Mas te vale.-(Parece que no han aparecido los hombres que supeean los quince años mentales)

Iban caminando mientras buscaban donde sentarse en eso pegaso y andromeda vieron pasar 2 caras muy familiares, cuando los identificaron salieron tras ellos

-oigan! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-una pregunta inteligente por parte del pegaso hacia escorpión a lo que Milo le respondio con la misma pregunta

-la pregunta correcta seria ¿Qué hacen USTEDES aquí?-dijo Milo con cara de pegaso… perdón… tonto

-nosotros venimos a las audiciones- ante tal respuesta Milo se les quedo viendo-esta bien yo vengo-corrigio. Milo solto la carcajada y les dijo

- y que acaso el viene para cuidarte jajajaja- Milo seguía riendo de esas risas que te sacan una que otra lagrimilla.

-basta Milo – le pidió o mas bien le ordeno- al fin y al cabo yo también vengo con mi guardaespaldas…yo también vengo a la dichosa audición –al terminar la frase le dirigio una fría mirada a Shun quien no la paso por alto ya que entre estos dos había cierta rivalidad. Seiya quien sintió cierta tensión decidió preguntar

-vino alguien aparte de ustedes 2?-cuestiono Pegaso – dije algo malo – dijo al ver que las miradas de los dorados se clavaban en el.

-lo que pasa es que cuando ustedes se fueron de la sala comenzó una disputa mundial sobre el tema- explico Camus y Milo solo asentía estúpidamente.

FLASHBACK

-NO YO-

-NO YO-

-YO-

-YO-

Esta discusión entre Milo y Aioria se debía a la repartición de instrumentos, lo mismo pasaba entre Shura y Aioros por la guitarra , Mu y Aldebaran aunque parezca increíble les agrado la idea de formar una banda y discutían de quien seria mejor tecladista y no mejor bailarin de samba y los gemelos maravilla por quien tendría el poder sobre el Bajo, y MM y Afordita discutían sobre quien es mejor voz . mientras Camus ,Shaka ,Shion y el buen Dockho se mantenían a raya del asunto

-oigan…-trataba inútilmente el gran maestro- creo…que deberían ponerse de acuerdo…-intentaba hablar entre todas las discusiones- tal vez deberían…- ni pio al dorado- Bah! Me largo- como era de esperarse se fue lejos.

-ya estuvo bueno – Shion quien estaba harto y tomo una sabia descision- CALLENSE TODOS! Y FORMEN UN FILA AHORA! NO TENGO TODO EL DIA!- (vaya descicion :D) ante amable descicion los caballeros formaron una fila al estilo militar

-SI SEÑOR!- dijieron al unisonó. El patriarca depues de calmar el ambiente formo una lista donde se dividían 2 bandas quedando de esta manera:Milo como baterista, Shura como guitarrista, Mu como tecladista y Saga se quedaba con el bajo en la primera banda en la segunda: Aioria como baterista, Aioros como gutarrista, Aldebaran se quedo con el teclado y Kanon con el bajo. Cuando termino se fue de la sala dejando a los dorados con sus asuntos al ver que no les gustaron los acuerdos Mu, Afrodita , Shaka y el buen Docko se dieron por retirados del asunto

Los dorados restantes fueron milo,shura,camus,aioros,aldebaran, saga y kanon quines después de peleas sobre quien estaba mas loco , quien tenia los cuernos mas grandes y varias apuestas formaron su banda definitiva. Los golden guys

FIN FLASHBACK

-y eso fue lo que paso- concluyo

En el momento que Seiya iba a preguntar algo llamaron el numero de Camus y Milo y estos pasaron a la puerta de la sala de jueces. Seiya y Shun los siguieron. Cuando llegaron un joven pelirrojo les pregunto a los dorados

-¿quien de los 2 es quien viene a la audición?-cuestiono el muchacho

- yo…- le contesto Camus al chico-

-bien… tu pasaras a hacer a pruebe ante los jueces…no me tomo a mal pero muchos no aun no superan el trauma de que le haigan dicho que no- concluyo el chico pidiéndoles el folder de los datos otorgados por la recepsionista

- parecen nerviosos…jeje- se burlo Seiya de los dorados - estaremos al pendiente de su derrota- a lo que al escuchar esto Shun solto una risita. Los 4 esperaron a que la puerta se abrirá

-y…¿ que canción intrepertaras?- pregunta Shun curioso Camus no le contesto a lo que Shun solo le hirvió la sangre por ignorarlo.

Se escucharon gritos de alegría, enseguida salieron 2 personas, una chica rubia de ojos amielados de piel blanca, un chico de cabello negro con ojos verdes de piel piel palida y al final una chica con las mismas características de chico que salió primera pero con la diferencia de que ella tenia ojos tan azules como el fondo de un lago,los 3 chicos parecían de EUA pero la pregunta era que hacían en Tokio. La chica pelinegra al parecer había ganado el pase con el numero se le quedo viendo a ella por un laaargo rato "debe ser europea" pensó.

-oye!...oye!...Shun!- Seiya intentaba ponerlo en contacto con el mundo

- que? Cuando? Donde?-miraba por todos lados buscando a la chica ya que la había perdido de vista.

-ya es tu turno- dijo el joven pelirrojo a ambos

-tan rápido-replico Seiya. Camus ya había salido de la sala con el pase con el numero 11. Al verlos, Shun ya tenia con que canción impresionar a los jueces y esta vez no se quedaría atrás.

Fin del Capitulo 2

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Mel-gothic de cáncer: no te preocupes es que me encanta aparecer y desaparecer y que bueno que te gusto **_

_**Fabiola Brambila: si esos dorado no se aguantan me alegra que te haya gustado y por cierto tus historia me gustan mucho saludos **_

_**Le agradezco a Tot12 y a Ruby Heidern un saludos a los dos y espero que este capi les haya sido de su agrado **_

_**Hasta la próxima **_


End file.
